Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 July 2015
07:42 Hello. 07:42 Hi... 07:43 I was not here for a while. 07:44 OK? 07:45 And dead. 07:46 Why nobody talks? 07:47 hi anyone? o/ 07:49 Hey guys 07:49 hi 07:50 Hey Mario. 07:51 hi o/ 07:52 hy 07:52 hi 07:52 do u speak hindi 07:52 nope :/ 07:53 No. 07:53 I don't 07:53 u r from india 07:54 No. 07:54 neither 07:54 kk 07:55 do you play cnddy crash 07:55 Cnddy crash? XD 07:55 everyone here plays it, I'm on level 993 07:56 im level 755 07:57 362 here. .___. 07:58 is that hard 07:58 Yes. 07:59 u have brothers sisters 07:59 2 sisters for me 07:59 I have 2 younger brothers. 07:59 k 08:00 i have three brothers 08:00 younger sisters 08:00 and im from india 08:00 US here. 08:00 can i see a pic of u 08:00 No. -_- 08:00 Why do you need it? 08:01 <---------- here's a picture of me! 08:01 i wanna see who am i chating with 08:02 so u dont know hindi 08:02 why 08:03 We're not from India. 08:03 I am from India. But i do not knoe that language. 08:03 *know 08:03 I know only English and some French, but I don't need it :/ 08:04 (I don't need French at the moment) 08:04 why u dont know hindi nikoia 08:04 -_- 08:05 1. I am not from india. 08:05 Because we are not native from india! 08:05 2. We don't learn hindi at school -_- 08:05 why not 08:06 *sigh* 08:07 It's not our choice if there's not hindi at school -_- 08:07 ^ 08:07 Kick? 08:07 kk 08:07 She deserves one for being annoying -_- 08:07 not yet bumblebee. 08:07 ok 08:08 do u play candy crash soda 08:08 Hi Nicholas 08:08 yes, level 390. 08:08 I don't. 08:09 i no like that game 08:09 and Yes. I do play Candy crush soda. 08:09 its sheet 08:09 O_O 08:10 Hi 08:10 Do you really mean that what I think you mean, Anushka? O_O 08:10 what do u mean 08:10 That you say that CCSS is ****? 08:11 what is **** 08:11 say that normal 08:11 I can't. 08:11 why 08:12 It's bad word. 08:12 brb 08:12 why is it bad 08:12 Hi NRN 08:12 Hi 08:13 (fp) 08:13 Anushka... 08:13 what 08:13 Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Rules 08:14 here's why it's forbidden 08:15 nikoia u have boyfriend 08:15 Gtg soon 08:15 Okay bye 08:15 -_- 08:15 No. 08:15 anushka can we change topic please? 08:15 Aiyeeee 08:16 hi :) 08:17 why 08:17 Because it's getting annoying. 08:18 means 08:20 My fb 08:20 https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100009545235244&__nodl 08:20 reply 08:20 fb means 08:20 (fp) 08:20 Facebook. -_- 08:21 (fp) x 993 08:21 Hi Nicholas! 08:21 ...Maybe :/ 08:21 Hi Leo. 08:22 hi 08:22 leo means 08:22 Hi guys. 08:22 OH COME ON! (fp) x 437 08:22 Anushka, you are making me cry. Really. 08:22 Wait... Really? 08:23 means 08:23 i dont know what are you saing 08:23 (dead) 08:23 -__________________- 08:23 reply 08:24 * Nikola Teh Dew sighs 08:25 click a pic of u 08:25 It means that if you continue to ask stupid questions, you will be kicked 08:25 how 08:25 why 08:25 -___________________________________________________________________- 08:26 Because you are asking stupid questions 08:26 Hi Jacob 08:26 Hey 08:26 hi Jacob? 08:26 !* 08:26 Hello 08:26 Hello Jacob. 08:26 Hi everyone 08:26 hi 08:26 hi Olaf 08:26 What is Anushka doing? 08:26 Hi Olaf 08:27 Being annoying. -_- 08:27 I only saw a how and why, then a massive -_- 08:27 When are they making 1041-1055? They made Luscious Lagoon at this time last week 08:27 asking stupid questions 08:27 I don't know, Jacob. 08:27 I am on 362, so no idea. 08:27 I'm waiting to get to 936 :/ 08:28 Jacob, wait until I finish 993 before asking new levesl :p 08:28 tiffi u know hindi 08:28 -_- 08:28 Oh. It said operation time out earlier so I thought they were making the levels but nope 08:28 -_- 08:28 I see what you mean.... 08:28 No one knows Hindi here! final answer! 08:28 And it's OLAF, not TIFFI -_- 08:28 -_- 08:28 For heaven's sake, why us? -_- 08:29 means 08:29 Ughh -_- 08:29 Kicking time 08:29 3 08:29 2 08:29 1 08:29 A big kick! 08:30 lol 08:31 Isn't that abusive? 08:31 Was Anushka Jain a troll or something? 08:31 No 08:31 Technically though, he did nothing wrong... 08:31 I don't know if she is a troll, but keeps asking stupid questions. :/ 08:31 Not to mention spamming them.. :/ 08:31 Just a kick, nota ban for that. 08:31 She/He kept asking stupid and uneccecery questions 08:31 not a* 08:32 That's not a reason to kick though... 08:32 Spamming? Yes. 08:32 And trolling is a reason too. 08:32 A light spam though 08:33 Look 08:33 Thread:230802 08:33 WTF? -_- 08:35 -___________________- 08:35 Thread:230802 08:35 Look now -___________________________- 08:35 He's trolling 08:35 She's* 08:36 I know why Anushka. PM to know why. (it's not good to know on main. 08:36 Thread:230802#6 08:37 It's called being detrimental? 08:37 Who else hated level 305? 08:38 ME! 08:38 Not me. But my cousin did :D 08:38 Level 305 was really tough :( 08:38 I hated 307 more than 305. -_- 08:38 Those corner jellies are almost impossible to clear :'( 08:38 ? 08:39 which level 08:39 305 08:39 I marked it as #1 on my top 10 hardest levels list. 307 was easier for me 08:39 Oh 08:39 307 deserved VH! -_- 08:39 ^ 08:39 3 MONTHS on that! O_O 08:39 I spent 1 hour on 307 08:39 Lucky. -_- 08:39 Level 307 depends solely on luck. 08:39 A couple days on 305 08:40 You frequently run out of moves in the lower board, which is pretty much end game when that occurs. 08:41 Is 307 that one with the bottom half all 2 layer jelly and a bunch of creams around it? 08:41 Hi Chaney 08:41 4-layered icing. 08:41 hi Chaney 08:41 Hi Chaney 08:41 Leo is laughing at what I told him in PM. 08:41 Finally is CL147 gone. 08:41 Hi 08:42 Oh, okay. I always refer to icing as creams, dk why 08:42 Hi to all. 08:42 Anushka -____- 08:42 What was the topic? 08:42 Really p*ssed me off 08:42 Olaf, wanna know what I think of him? XD 08:42 Go on then 08:42 Check PM. 08:43 He's annoying. All he could say was "means" 08:43 (rofl) , Nikola, your PM! 08:43 So, three people found it funny what I think! :D 08:43 PM? 08:43 What pm? 08:44 All I hear during morning is digging -____- 08:44 You didn't ask for PM. :/ 08:44 Wanna get it too? XD 08:44 Oh okay 08:44 Sutre 08:44 Sure 08:44 only Olaf asked you, go ahead 08:44 I asked him on FB. 08:45 ok. 08:45 I guess it's true though. :D 08:45 So, what was the topic now? 08:46 Level 305. 08:46 err, IDK 08:46 305 -_- 08:46 Bleugh! 08:46 305 : memories... 08:46 100+ tries on 305. 08:47 The jellies under the creams in the far right and left were the hardest to clear 08:47 I don't honestly remember 305 o______________o 08:48 I hated level 86 too. Even skillgaming claimed he spent 30 tries passing 86 08:48 86 -_- 08:48 That one was PAIN! 08:48 Yup 08:48 (I know it is not in my list, but I hated it) 08:48 I spent a week on it 08:48 Its 14th on my list 08:48 86 is one of levels I found VH-IH o.o 08:49 86, the only hard level my little sister has completed o.o 08:49 What about 125? 08:49 Level 86 is one of those "not famous" hard levels. 08:49 125? 9 tries. 08:49 hi 08:49 What do you think of 125, Jacob? 08:49 My friend got stuck on it like forever. I think I got the colour bomb+colour bomb combo to instantly win the level though. 08:50 Level 125 is pretty tricky too. 08:50 125 : 250 tries, easily 08:50 I spent a whole weekend on 125. I think of 125 as only Hard/Very Hard 08:50 Somehow I JUST reached level 125 on Dreamworld XD 08:50 Level 124/Dreamworld was a lot easier than I thought. 08:50 * Courtemanche437 yawns 08:50 I'm getting tired... 08:50 I'm on level 47 on dreamworld...i don't play it much 08:51 4:51 am here...haven't gone to bed. Not tired, dk why 08:51 126 is not VE. -_- 08:51 Same, it's also 4:51 AM 08:51 Jacob, do you also live in US? :) 08:52 Yup, near Charlotte 08:52 hi 08:52 Hello 08:52 Me and Leo too. 08:52 And Nikola lives in US. 08:52 Watching george lopez right now on nick @ nite 08:54 What about level 375? I found that one harder than level 377. 08:54 I really have 315 (dead) 08:54 Me too 08:54 hate* 08:54 315 is 7th on my top hardest 08:54 377 was worse for me. 08:54 I don't think level 315 was THAT bad. 08:55 Am I the only one who doesn't hate 315? :( 08:55 377 was easier for me because I'm good at making combos so 347 was easy for me too 08:55 347. -_- 08:55 Don't remind me that monster. -_- 08:55 I played pre-nerf level 347 (2 colour bomb+wrapped combo) for fun. No kidding. 08:56 The second combo is quite easy to make with sufficient skills. 08:56 Hi Cachoupe. 08:56 hi! 08:56 Hi Cachoupe 08:56 I think I met you once on chat, Cachoupe. 08:56 waiting for 1041 to be released... 08:56 possible :) 08:56 I hated level 181 too. I had to deal with the old version 08:57 181 pre-nerf.. 08:57 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!§ 08:57 *! 08:57 lol 08:57 I don't remember much about Level 181. 08:57 Think level 181 v1 was a demon? 08:57 Damn tablet, it has ! next to § -_- 08:57 Yup 08:57 Wait till you try level 1001/dreamworld 08:57 There won't be 1001 DW. 08:58 665 DW was the last level of Dreamworld. 08:58 181 was that one with the ingredients sitting on the 4 layer icing 08:58 Well imagine that 08:58 on the islands 08:58 3-4-4-3 to be exact, Jacob. 08:58 Is that prenerf? 08:58 Yes. 08:58 I still remember how I had one ingredient left on 181. :( 08:59 (Because of W+W on 120th? try) 08:59 993 sucks -_- 08:59 the most unstable moon scale= 1-1-1 08:59 Nope. You can only have down to 1-2-4. 08:59 The moon scale sucks. You can't control the game playing itself so 4 color levels must be hardest 09:00 1-2-4 O_O Is it even possible to pass level with such a moon scale? 09:00 Four colored levels don't exist in DW... 09:00 Oh 09:00 IDK Nicholas, there are no levels with that scale in DW :/ 09:00 181 was my least favorite level. 09:00 Now it is... 09:00 TWO FORTY-FIVE. -_- 09:01 Mine... 09:01 09:01 461 -_- 09:01 461 is second on mine 09:01 Someone told me he passed 461 on 1st try, lies -_- 09:01 Or he hacked it -_- 09:02 Level 325 was a foolery level. It looked easy but it turned out to be hard 09:02 ^ 09:03 I failed 325 from no possible switches! o.o 09:03 Hi Flockky 09:03 hi flockky 2 09:03 Due to the chocolate? 09:03 Yes. 09:03 welcome back Mario! :) 09:03 I had an unlucky board. 09:03 Hi Flockky. 09:03 The chocolate spawners are kind of unfair 09:04 Not to mention. CB+S: The S candy is the only candy of that color.. (fp) 09:04 Hi Bumblebee the transformer 09:04 Officially my day counter resets to 1, because of inactivity yesterday. 09:04 And after 325... 09:04 hi Bumblebee 09:04 341 -_- 09:04 (yes, I skipped 332) 09:04 I don't remember 341 09:04 What about 336? 09:05 I loved 336 09:05 That one was fun :) 09:05 337 - I am the 1st on that one o.o 09:05 Some months ago, I beat my old record. 09:06 I had to use lollipops on level 86 but I beat it without boosters on one of my other accounts so its okay 09:07 Level 380 was tough 09:08 I've ever failed 336 three times in a row :S 09:09 I failed 252 five times in a row due to it taking too long to shuffle 09:09 umm 09:09 also 09:09 336 - beaten on 2nd try. 09:09 umm 09:09 Imagine 236 as a moves level 09:09 I don't remember 236 09:10 o.o 09:10 236 full of mystery eggs. 09:10 How about a hybrid level contest? 09:10 what will be the target score, Gatling? 09:10 same as 236 xD 09:10 Oh, that one with every space with a mystery egg? 09:10 Yes. 09:10 ya. 81 mysteries 09:10 I'll go play it on my ipad 09:10 yeah 09:11 okay. When I replayed 967 I passsed it once! O_O 09:11 'coz I'm taking down notes for the levels how candies spawn. 09:12 Level 201.... 09:12 User blog:The Gatling Pea/Hybrid level contest *MY FIRST CONTEST* 09:12 Oh, I see they updated tasty treasury on ipad 09:13 How do I do that? 09:13 Link to level maker? 09:13 umm 09:13 you use whatever level maker 09:13 846+252=madness 09:14 I COMPLETED 993 !O 09:14 I don't have a level maker. 09:14 O.O 09:14 How to you create a level? 09:14 umm 09:14 you download the level maker 09:14 Link? 09:15 236 is so easy 09:15 993 sucks. Until now I experience the loading problem, so I played CCS on mobile. My current progress is at 1010 (finished) 09:15 k 09:16 236+252= madness 09:16 I see tasty treasury released on mobile. Gonna update it. 09:16 Tasty Treasury 09:18 Yup 09:18 I didn't have to update 09:21 umm 09:21 My prediction for Episode 100 is Sweet Suprise 09:22 The new episode is called Mellow Marshmallow 09:22 I know 09:22 Deviegnghghghn 09:23 How do I combine levels/ 09:25 probably it goes like this: For example, your entry is a level 236 board that is a timed level. I'm not sure. 09:25 test 09:27 I am back. 09:28 gtg 09:28 cya 09:28 996! 09:28 Yay! 09:29 wow 09:29 Mario, can you send me a ticket? 09:29 wb 09:30 sure! 09:30 I sent you a request yesterday. 09:30 O.O 09:30 O.O 09:31 What the hell?! 09:31 o.o 09:31 What's a castration? 09:31 Just search that meaning 09:31 err, something -_- 09:31 Removal of b***s -_- 09:32 (at males) 09:32 And something at females. 09:33 yeah 09:33 05:33, July 1, 2015 ChaneyTheSamurott (wall | contribs | block) blocked Nikola teh dew needs castration (wall | contribs) with an expiry time of indefinite (account creation disabled, cannot edit own talk page) (Unacceptable username: REPORTED TO WIKIA! -_- ) (unblock | change block) 09:34 I am reporting him, so I will be in a while back. 09:34 Okay 09:35 (tick) 09:35 Done -_- 09:38 Lefty's mood:Lefty7788 is currently feeling ABSOLUTELY AMAZING AND OVER THE MOON 09:38 lol 09:39 His POL: Lefty7788 is at level -1000 09:40 9 jelly levels in Mellow Marshmallow? Seriously, king? -_- 09:44 way better than 12 09:45 lol 09:45 Level 1043 is classic 09:45 oh they released it? 09:45 Yup 09:46 1041-1055. Watching Skillgaming. About to play it, just lazy lol 09:46 My prediction was correct 09:47 Where are 12 jelly levels? 09:47 9 09:47 3 ingredient. 3 candy order. 0 timed. 0 moves 09:48 12 jellies and 3 ingredient at minty meadow 2 -_- 09:48 Oh 09:49 First time since Wafer Wharf without candy order? 09:49 938.... 09:49 yee 09:49 yes* 09:50 Wasn't 934 nerfed? 09:50 Yup 09:50 How exactly was the old level 311 bad? It looks the same? 09:51 No idea. 09:51 Old 311 = 6 colours 09:52 New 311 = 5 coloirs 09:52 colour+ 09:52 Oh 09:52 colours** 09:52 Looks the same, just 5 colors instead of 6 and 35 moves instead of 55. 09:52 What happened to Anushka? 09:52 dk 09:53 Never came back 09:53 I'd say 311 was somewhat buffed because the took off 20 moves too 09:54 But the colour was reduced by 1 09:54 Anushka didn't come back. 09:55 Yeah. I beat it easily. It froze when candy was falling though. 09:55 Had to reload 09:56 gtg for now bye 09:58 lol 10:04 996 done, now 997, gonna be a bomb rain according to the scores :/ 10:07 Hi guys 10:08 It's getting rather hot here! 10:08 It's gonna be 95°F 10:08 hi 10:08 Hi Lefty. 10:08 same here! 10:08 Hi Me. 10:08 Hi All! 10:09 For my place it's 94°F!! 10:09 We went up to 105 F yesterday o.o 10:10 Hey Lefty. 10:10 Have you seen that username? 10:11 It's already 90°F 10:11 And it's morning 10:11 What username Chaney? :/ 10:12 I am literally cooking in here 10:12 candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nikola_teh_dew_needs_castration 10:12 95°F is very hot for England 10:12 Hi Gatling Pea 10:12 @Chaney: o.o 10:12 brb checking current temperature 10:13 I blocked him and reported him to Wikia. 10:13 It's also humid too 10:13 83 F, planning another 104 F for friday :D 10:13 Wait.... "Nikola Teh Dew" is also a name of the user which is the part of the name.. 10:13 XD 10:14 Yep, I guess they hate Nikola. 10:14 104°F is pretty darn hot 10:14 Similar to User:Nikola Teh Dew 10:14 I've never had 104°F in England, but it got that hot when I was in Greece 10:14 Maybe even 105°F 10:14 It was 40°C 10:15 Yesterday it was 9°C 10:15 Egad it might reach 37°C !! 10:15 98°F 10:15 The hottest I've seen in England was about 101°F 10:15 I still remember Kroopish -_- 10:15 c-word + threatened me -_- 10:15 Spongebob what country? 10:15 INA 10:15 INA ? 10:16 *29 10:16 Oops! 10:16 Indonesia, Lefty. (fp) 10:16 oh 10:16 I was gonna say, 9°C is like, Autumn 10:17 I wonder what is the weather like in Caen in France. :S 10:17 Today is half autumn and half sunny. :p 10:18 My plants are turned into brown and Very hot = Summer. 10:19 * Spongebob789 downloads Oxford Advanced Learner's Dictionary on his computer and drink his Ginger Tea. 10:19 I remember when EVERYONE had snow except me -_- 10:19 Urgh s*** 10:20 It was ever cold (but not snowing) on June 15, 2001 at my place. 10:21 That is the coldest day I ever see just for 29 minutes and 19 seconds that was happened.. 10:21 oh no i must go to lunch. see ya -_- 10:21 Hello Flockky II! 10:21 Goodbye Supermario3459! 10:22 Hi. Finally it loaded to 22% my CCS. Hope the glitch has been lately fixed for me 10:22 BTW, brb, gotta go to Facebook.. 10:25 I just tried an IQ test. 10:30 It worked! Oh my gosh! I missed the PC! 10:30 Huh? 10:32 I meant the loading problem I experienced was fixed! 10:32 back 10:33 and I have sugar drops now :) 10:33 1055 (tick) 10:34 In mobile I have 35 messages in CCS :s 10:34 Now I can start playing CCS on Facebook or King. com. So happy! :D 10:34 /me is playing level 1011 10:34 * Flockky II is playing level 1011 10:34 In mobile I have 128 message is in CCS 10:35 * Spongebob789 waits until Episode 72 unlocks.. 10:35 You are on 1011, flockky? 10:35 yes, because of hassle 1 month loading proble experience 10:35 in PC version 10:36 I am 1055 (finished) 10:36 good for you 10:38 Can't just WikiaBot help all our bots to take chat logs instead??? -_- 10:39 good idea. First time I see a bot using "-_-" emote. 10:39 Oh no... 10:40 * Spongebob789 has compeleted999 (Pet Rescue Saga) 10:40 hi Rainbowildone 10:40 No! I'm Nyanwildone! 10:40 good for you also 10:40 alright. 10:40 Hi Ny-ildone's Helper! 10:40 Oh dear... My bot gains sentience... 10:40 I'm afraid he will go rampant soon... (terrified) 10:41 (terrify) 10:41 (horrified) 10:41 (afraid) 10:41 :D Wildone.. 10:41 (fail) (x) (3) 10:41 (frighten) 10:41 And the consequences are Wildonesbot deleting every single page and correcting all the information... 10:41 (Flockky) 10:41 ? 10:41 (Flockky) (2) 10:42 When Wildonesbot gets rampant 10:42 Wow.. 10:42 that just happen. :? 10:42 Hey Wildoneshelper. 10:42 What?? 10:42 Wildonesbot....... deletes...... pages????? 10:42 10:42 back 10:42 Mirka229 hates your picture and the background :/ 10:42 O.O 10:42 @Wildones 10:43 I know, but I refer to wildonesbot that had been rampant 10:43 Wow... 10:44 Mirka229 should try harder next time... 10:44 I mean s/he offends it right before the warning point system... 10:44 o.o 10:44 Have you seen the log, what has he said? 10:45 By the way, who wants to know my results of IQ test? 10:45 He is just a homophobic... 10:46 I mean an extreme homophobic not respecting legalized homosexuality marriage... 10:46 IQ 144 - what do you say? 10:46 (clap) (clap) (clap) (clap) (clap) 10:46 My IQ is... 10:46 IQ tests are not accurate at all. 10:47 (Well I didn't even get to test it...) 10:47 Ditto Supermario 10:47 I got so much different results : 142, 113, 125, 114, 133, under 90 once -_- 10:48 lolz 10:50 I do 10:55 User blog:Spongebob789/I've gone away & return monday. 10:56 Goodbye, See you at monday, I leave the Airport at 00.00 UTC! 10:56 it rhymed xD 10:56 okay see you and god bless your trip 10:56 "Friends, Wikians and Neutrals, I have to go to a place named "Bali" and Sorry, I won't be on chat. My go back again is on Monday, Thank you for your understanding. I will go to the Airport on 00:00 UTC. Thank you!" 10:57 the whole content. I hated the link behaviour as it doesn't include periods when giving out links in replies on chat 11:00 Monday? o.o 11:00 see you then! o/ 11:07 Hey 11:07 * ChaneyTheSamurott plays 144 11:07 Just finished Mellow Marshmallow 11:07 (again) 11:07 Put a map up. The champion title is Flashy Fashionista 11:09 Did you pull an all nighter also Chaney? 11:11 What? 11:11 144 R sucks, 144 DW SUCKS! 11:11 Huh? 11:12 Next to play: 143s. 11:13 Nocturnal Nuisance is the funniest episode name. But it describes Odus 11:13 I wonder how in Nocturnal Nuisance Tiffi plays hide and seek with Freddie -_- 11:14 Five Nights a Freddie's Freddie? 11:14 She is NOT! 11:15 No. 11:15 Odus is a nocturnal nuisance according to King. lol 11:16 Lol 11:16 Back 11:17 Hi Lefty 11:17 wb 11:17 Welcome back, Lefty. 11:17 In the sun it's more than 100°F 11:17 In the shade it's 93°F 11:17 Today is a SCORCHER 11:17 That's hot 11:18 Take a swim maybe 11:18 I'm actually feeling dizzy from this heat 11:19 Oh 11:19 103°F in the sun 11:19 Since when did I move to Death Valley? 11:20 lol 11:20 Maybe you should go inside and turn on house air conditioning? 11:21 Lefty? 11:22 Oh, Freddie is that frog 11:22 ¿ 11:23 What do you wish to your 735th birthday? :P 11:23 Our house doesn't have air con 11:23 I'm on level 999! 11:23 I live in England. It does not usually get this hot 11:23 It does here in north carolina 11:23 I have an air conditioned device in my room 11:23 I don't need to worry though, house air conditioning 11:24 In Michigan is sometimes hot too, but not so often :/ 11:24 And in California is almost always hot. 11:24 I'm on level 1056. Actually now waiting on 1056 11:24 Michigan is a polar climate at winter 11:24 Yep. 11:25 Remember 0 degrees once in winter? o.o 11:25 I've been swimming in Lake Michigan. A thunderstorm ruined me staying longer though 11:25 in Gironde it's always cool 11:26 There is absolutely no aircon in this house 11:26 So Lefty, what do you wish to your birthday? 11:26 So on days like this, I totally roast 11:26 That's not good 11:26 There was a day like this in 2013 as well 11:26 The UK is not used to getting this kind of heat, so we're poorly prepared for it 11:26 It was my birthday on Sunday 11:27 It's 103°F in the sun and 94°F in the shade now 11:27 My classmate's birthday too, Jacob o.o 11:27 94 degrees is hot too 11:27 I swear that summers are getting hotter and hotter every year 11:27 (on Sunday, June 28) 11:28 Hi all. 11:28 Cool Chaney. I went swimming at my brother's fiancee's house 11:28 Hi Brian. 11:28 Hi Anushka. 11:28 And hi Anushka -_- 11:28 Hi Anushka 11:28 PM, Chaney. 11:28 Hi Brian 11:28 tell tiffi to stop banning me for asking somthing 11:28 hi Brian 11:29 AFAIK, there is no user on this wiki who goes by the name of Tiffi. 11:29 thers is 11:29 there 11:30 Is it just me or does Cachoupe seem familiar? 11:30 Or am I getting him muddled up with one of Supermario's cats? 11:31 what are u talking about 11:31 Anushka is talking about Olaf 11:31 Hi Anushka. Nice to meet you 11:31 whose olaf 11:31 Someone on this wiki. 11:31 Olaf-Tiffi-Odus-2711 (fp) 11:31 User:Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 11:31 User:Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 11:31 she banned me for no reason 11:31 he (fp) 11:32 (fp) x 2711 11:32 He didn't ban you 11:32 And you have been only kicked. (fp) 11:32 what happened? 11:32 999 is done!!!!!!!!!! :D 11:32 Anushka kept spamming stupid questions, so Olaf kicked him/her. 11:32 i didnt 11:33 Yes you did 11:33 i asked what does what mean because i didnt know what does it mean 11:33 You kept asking if we speak Hindi. 11:33 What are you saying? 11:33 and u speak hindi 11:33 Troll 11:33 No! -_- 11:33 Jaysus Supermario you moved horrid quick. 11:34 yes :D 11:34 Last I checked he was only around 950. 11:34 Anushka, stop asking us if we speak Hindi, OK? 11:34 why 11:34 We speak English 11:34 Exactly. 11:35 We are not from India. 11:35 He may just be trying to make us mad too 11:36 I still remember Sodalover -_- 11:36 That commercial or are they a user? 11:37 "can someone help me with 41 soda pleas" <--- he asked this question at least 245 times -_- 11:37 Who did? 11:37 Sodalover. 11:37 That had to be annoying 11:37 It was, we had to ask Wikia Staff to ban him -_- 11:38 (because there were no moderators at that moment) 11:38 Aren't you a mod? 11:38 That was in the time, when I wasn't a mod/admin. 11:38 Oh 11:39 chaney u from india 11:39 No -_- 11:39 Stop trolling Anushka 11:39 And stop that. 11:39 chaney sounds hindi 11:39 It's a FRENCH name. FRENCH! >.< 11:40 u evr been to india 11:40 ... -_- 11:40 Stop it Anushka 11:40 Should I kick Anushka for trolling? 11:41 Yup 11:41 No one enjoys trolls 11:41 whats trolling 11:42 When you try to make others mad 11:42 im just asking 11:42 chaney whats ur religion 11:42 Quit it. 11:43 Personal questions is way too far 11:43 ^ 11:43 ^ -_- 11:44 Only some people know it. 11:44 Who is Mary Gorret ?? 11:44 ¿¿¿ 11:44 Now he's probably gonna go to your account and ask why you kicked him like he did with Olaf 11:45 Anyone know who Mary Gorret is?? 11:45 11:45 No 11:45 Yeah. 11:45 A woman. 11:45 :P 11:45 lol 11:46 Now that I reached level 1000, I can brag my friends lol :D 11:46 New avatar! :) 11:47 What do you think? 11:47 For some reason she's on my FB friends and has 8 mutual friends 11:47 Its cool 11:47 So she must be a CCSW user 11:47 I guess it is Donut326 :D 11:47 Hey guys 11:47 Storm you have her added too 11:47 And Chaney 11:47 Hi Bumblebee 11:48 Hi Bumblebee 11:48 Anyone know who Mary Gorret is?? 11:48 Speaking of fb invites, a new oshawott invited me :) 11:48 Maybe Donut326? 11:48 Oshawott? 11:48 Which one, Mario? 11:48 Albert Oshawott 11:49 Who's Donut326 11:49 and Toby Samurott two days ago too :) 11:49 I have a mario fb page, it has around 2000 likes :) 11:49 User:Donut326 11:49 No it says her name is Lia 11:49 Not Mary 11:49 0 edits 11:50 Or, it could be... 11:50 Hmmm... 11:50 Some puppet? o.o 11:50 lol 11:50 No it's a FB pgae 11:50 *page 11:51 Lefty, I sometimes feel like you are Toby. 11:51 (Toby Samurott) 11:51 Pff (cactus) 11:52 He behaves almost like you. 11:52 I can assure you I'm not Toby Samurott 11:53 Toby is one of my roleplay family members (not real life member). 11:53 I wish we had air con in here >.< 11:54 Do you have a ceiling fan? 11:54 yup 11:54 It's on full blast 11:54 Turn on it 11:54 And I'm still absolutely cooking 11:54 Oh 11:54 It's still 95°F in the room 11:55 All windows open etc 11:55 Storm2 check PM 11:55 477 friend requests on my other account?! O.O 11:55 I'd just realised Storm was now on chat. 11:55 Never mind, it's getting deleted, so who cares. >.< 11:55 o/ 11:56 *already 11:57 What do you think of my new picture here on Wikia? :) 11:57 Its cool 11:58 It's nice :P 11:58 Hi Olaf 11:59 Hey 11:59 Hi Olaf. 11:59 Anushka got kicked again. 11:59 Anushka came back and got kicked again 11:59 hi Olaf. Yeah. 11:59 -___- 12:00 Anushka called you a she. (fp) x 2711 12:00 (Fp) 12:00 x 2711000 12:00 Guess the level anyone? 12:00 252? 12:01 I didn't say the clue yet. 12:01 oh 12:01 What was the starting thing 12:01 What do you mean? 12:01 Nvm 12:02 Have you started one? 12:02 Not yet. 12:02 Hi Olaf. 12:02 Hey Bjorn 12:02 I mean Brian (fp) 12:02 * Storm2 sharpens his axe 12:03 Gahhh 12:03 gtg 12:03 Clue: Evil 5 colored jelly level. Seems like it is a twin of an easy level! o.o 12:03 bye Brian 12:03 Cya Storm 12:03 See ya Brian 12:03 Bye Storm 12:03 Cya Stormybrain. Brb taking down notes 12:03 Level 1? Chaney xD xD 12:03 No. 12:04 Level 320 12:04 Nope. 12:04 320 has 5 colors? 12:04 Nope, 6 12:05 Then it can't be 320. 12:05 350 12:05 425? 12:05 Not 350. Not 425. 12:06 65 12:06 Not 65. 12:06 586? 12:06 Not 586. 12:06 Clue 2? 12:06 Plz 12:06 ya 12:07 Clue 2: Evil twin has mystery candies! Good twin doesn't... 12:07 We are searching for the EVIL twin. 12:07 452? 12:07 Not 452. 12:07 Level 323 12:08 323 12:08 Not 323. 12:08 Level 305 12:08 Not 305. 12:08 Clue 3? 12:08 ja 12:08 333 12:08 ya 12:09 666 12:09 Not 333. 12:09 Clue 3: The conveyor belts aren't moving like clocks... 12:09 Mellow Marshmallow (rofl) 12:09 That's almost as bad as sleep teeth 12:09 :S 12:09 Sleep teeth is worse. 12:09 Continue guessing, people. 12:10 MELLOW MARSHMALLOW (rofl) 12:10 Others say marshmellow instead of marshmallow :S 12:10 Sleep Teeth XD LOL 12:10 Clue no. 4 pls 12:10 Level 530 12:10 Level 589 12:11 Clue 4: Boosters? Absolutely useless, they can appear on the conveyor belt. 12:11 543? 12:11 None of these. 12:11 Give up? 12:11 567 12:11 829? 12:11 Not 567. 12:11 556? 12:11 Not 829, not 556. 12:12 Je donne ma langue au chat 12:12 7 days till lockolate! 12:12 Level 586 12:12 Not 586. 12:12 Give up? 12:12 Level 584 12:12 Not 584. 12:12 Last clue 12:12 562 12:12 500 12:12 Last clue is: Rated Very hard! That is already a burden! 12:13 500 doesn't have conveyor belts... 12:14 hi nrn 12:14 Give up? 12:14 Damn it 12:14 Finally the loading problem was fixed! 12:14 yes 12:14 944. 12:14 Mobile photo uploaded by someone else 12:14 That is evil twin of 705. 12:15 :O 12:15 oooooo 12:15 Anyways hi 12:15 OK, because you didn't guess it, it is still my turn. 12:15 I don't see boosters on the conveyor belt 12:15 Why cant I pm lefty 12:15 762? 12:15 566? 12:15 I didn't say there are boosters on conveyor belt. 12:16 Olaf, it is 944. 12:16 Its over Olaf. its 944 12:16 Oh 12:16 Yah 944 (fp) 12:16 OK, new guess. 12:16 Okay 12:16 Never saw you revealed answer 12:16 Clue 1: The score is too damn high. -_- 12:16 Wait,k what's the good twin of 944? 12:16 870 12:16 1000 12:16 705, Jacob. 12:16 910 pre-buff (fp) 12:17 And not 870 nor 1000. 12:17 913 -_- 12:17 1055 12:17 902 12:17 69 12:17 Neither of these. 12:18 732 12:18 Not 732. 12:18 Clue 2? 12:18 yep 12:18 ok 12:18 Yes 12:18 Clue 2: At least we have special candies under chests! But I think they are still not THAT helpful. 12:18 236 12:19 236 has chests? 12:19 (fp) 12:19 710+ at least 12:19 724 12:19 No. 12:19 level 1035 12:20 Not 1035. 12:20 Flokky check pm 12:20 875? 12:20 Not 875. 12:20 Flokky check pm 12:21 I checked but you suddenly left :S 12:21 Next clue? 12:21 @nrn 12:21 yes pls 12:21 yes 12:21 Clue 3: Target score is 350K?! How am I supposed to earn it with six colors?! o.o 12:22 713 12:22 No. 12:22 926 12:22 Lefty got it! 12:22 oh that one -_- 12:23 926 12:23 oh Lefty answered the first (fp) 12:23 Oh right it's my turn 12:23 UFO love them 12:23 Right my hint is: 12:23 3 colours? I wish! 12:24 31 12:24 587 12:24 621 12:24 xD 12:24 1020? 12:24 31, 587, 621, 1020 levels with 3 colors 12:24 Nope nope nope and nope 12:24 560? 12:24 739 12:24 Y-nope 12:24 252 12:24 clue #2 pls 12:25 Nope 12:25 Nope and nope 12:26 765 12:26 Level 1 :D 12:26 no more additional clues? Let's have a specific guess. 12:26 Nope nope XD 12:26 419!!!! 12:26 I hate to say it, but Flockky is right :/ 12:26 1000? 12:26 735 12:26 33 12:26 323 12:26 325 12:26 305 12:26 320 12:26 347 12:26 377 12:26 uhm.... 12:27 THose were random lol 12:27 (coin2) 12:27 None of those 12:27 Level 559 12:27 xD 12:27 862? 12:27 651 12:27 Ding! 12:27 862 12:27 666 12:28 Flockky got it 12:28 Bow-wow :D 12:28 I'm sure he only guessed it, but the hint was actually pretty hidden 12:28 why do you want it with 3 colors? 12:28 Basically, 862 has 5 colours 12:28 that arrow XD 12:28 But only 1 on the board 12:28 The average of 1 and 5 is 3 :) 12:29 -____________________-- 12:29 If he actually figured that out then AMAZING 12:29 Rate that clue guys! 12:29 F! 12:29 nope, just a guess :S 12:29 F? 12:29 Its summer, no math please 12:29 0/20! 12:29 I'm harsh like that :P 12:29 I am rating it F for not specific enough. 12:29 alright, I'm going to think for a clue to be answered. 12:30 Jacob, ln(x)+4 dy/dx 12:30 XD 12:30 Huh? 12:30 screw integrals -_- 12:30 Level 1043 time 12:30 WHAT?! 12:30 100K?! 12:31 This is just a very easy clue 12:31 #1 : At first, it's insanely hard. Currently, it's rated very easy :P 12:31 1/x + 4x 12:31 735. 12:31 (tick) 12:32 It should be easy, I failed it once. 12:32 (orly) 12:32 i failed 988 too. 12:32 (yarly) 12:32 I tried the currently, no problem just very easy for me :S 12:32 not very easy -_- 12:32 A Moves level used to be IH? I find that hard to believe 12:33 Clue 1: This level's shape... No. Just no. 12:33 Btw, 988 is not very easy :/ 12:33 for me 12:33 I ever failed it thrice 12:33 Urgh stupid bimb 12:33 594 12:34 Not 594. 12:34 1029 12:34 Not 1029 12:34 31 12:34 33 12:34 323 12:34 No. No. 12:34 No. 12:34 133 12:34 Yes! 12:34 133! 12:35 nice try. 12:35 ok, my turn now :) 12:35 I hated level 133 12:35 Me too. 12:35 I see its rated VH 12:35 But I nailed it 1 try 12:36 clue 1 : this 5-colored candy order level requires special candies to reach the orders 12:36 356? 12:36 No.. Wait... 12:36 no 12:37 829? 12:37 oops 12:37 nope 12:37 1043 SUCKS 12:37 1009? 12:38 (cross) 12:38 clue #2 pls 12:38 988 12:38 (cross) non 12:38 1030? 12:38 (cross) perdu 12:39 another clue? 12:39 971 12:39 972 12:39 So I was doing so unbelievebly well 12:39 Then 12:39 The board went totally dead 12:39 And stayed dead for 20 moves 12:39 clue 2 - when you reach the special candies, be careful of the chocolate spawner 12:40 and (cross) (cross) (cross) 12:40 347 12:40 1044 12:40 (cross) (cross) 12:40 Whoops wrong level 12:41 900? 12:41 (cross) Dommage! 12:41 935? 12:41 (cross) 12:41 927? 12:42 (cross) 12:42 566 12:42 577 12:42 (cross) (cross) 12:42 clue 3 - this level is rated Considerably Easy 12:43 522 12:43 nope 12:43 762? 12:43 (cross) 12:43 i give up 12:43 Me too. 12:43 733? 12:44 okay I gave up 12:44 correction : it's rated Medium 12:44 my bad 12:44 647? 12:44 I still give up. 12:44 give up 12:44 ok, it was 512 12:44 Level 512 12:44 Oh. 12:45 Now I know xd 12:45 another pls 12:45 you need special candies to reach these orders and they are next to a chocolate spawnet 12:45 ok next one 12:45 I see 12:46 brb 12:46 I see 12:46 clue 1 - this board is diagonally divided. 12:46 783? 12:46 475? 12:46 no no 12:47 617? 12:47 no 12:47 507? 12:47 yes! 12:47 OK, my turn now. 12:48 Clue 1: That's a lot of swirls! 12:48 247 12:48 Nope. 12:48 209? 12:48 Nope. 12:48 375? 12:48 Yes! 12:48 333 12:48 375 is correct. 12:49 123456789 12:49 0 12:49 you forgot zero olaf 12:49 IK 12:51 1043 is impossible >.< 12:51 Ur turn flawkee 12:51 clue: chocolate frog on board 12:51 simple. 12:51 865? 12:51 865 12:51 (tick) 12:51 Uhh.. Who? 12:51 I remember that one :D 12:51 chaney 12:51 Hmm.. 12:52 I showed it to my classmates and he was creeped out by the eyes on the chcolate 12:52 I will make clues harder so that it won't be simple if I will be doing it 12:52 :S 12:52 Clue 1: Did you fail this level because of bombs? Me too. 12:53 370? 12:53 275V1 12:53 144 12:53 None of these three. 12:53 646? 12:53 Yes. 12:53 374 12:53 374 12:53 646. 12:53 103 12:54 Hi 3lite. 12:54 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 12:54 hi 3lite system entertainment! o/ 12:54 <3litecandycrusher> i see you're playing guess the level :) 12:54 Hi 3lite 12:54 <3litecandycrusher> XD 12:54 Yup we is 12:54 Flockky? 12:55 By the way, 3lite? Wanna see an unacceptable username? 12:55 Gonna go make me domething to eat here in the next few minutes 12:55 <3litecandycrusher> umm… sure 12:56 something* 12:56 User:Nikola teh dew needs castration 12:56 lol 12:56 <3litecandycrusher> o.o 12:56 Castation? 12:56 Castration* 12:56 I reported him to Wikia. 12:56 <3litecandycrusher> :) 12:57 Castration? What's that? 12:57 google it. 12:57 ^ 12:57 I did, no answer 12:57 <3litecandycrusher> i feel like he's the same guy who made another unacceptable username about nikola :/ 12:57 Chaney, why you reposted that username? -_- 12:57 To lose his balls, what the hell? 12:58 brb again 12:58 ok, let's change topic 12:58 Yep. 12:58 definitely 12:58 More guess the level? 12:58 <3litecandycrusher> anyways, i feel dumb (facepalm) i was on yesterday but forgot to make a contribution XD 12:58 <3litecandycrusher> yes 12:59 yes that's better 12:59 Sorry I experience lag 12:59 Btw, my clue was: one icing sucks 12:59 My day counter is at.... 12:59 931 12:59 335 12:59 (tick) 12:59 931 12:59 My day counter is 335 01:00 I had to booster that one -_- 01:00 Mine is : 1 :/ 01:00 same, olaf 01:00 931? I don't remember 01:00 03 for me :/ 01:00 335/365 :P 01:00 *Lefty misses a day* 01:00 <3litecandycrusher> i lost 14 days >_<_<"> 01:00 <3litecandycrusher> back to day 1 :/ 01:00 3lite 01:01 How many days since I was on LegitLand 01:01 <3litecandycrusher> i've lost more though 01:01 <3litecandycrusher> should be 47 or 48 01:01 correction : 05 days 01:01 <3litecandycrusher> and BTW i was about to talk to you about that in PM. I had such an awesome day on it yesterday! :D 01:01 lag for me 01:02 Uh oh 01:02 Thunderstorm warnin 01:02 g 01:03 Next Guess the level plz 01:03 ok it's my turn 01:04 <3litecandycrusher> click the random page button until you get taken to a level :P 01:05 <3litecandycrusher> i'll BRB in about 20 minutes. then i'll play 01:05 clue 1 - these 7 moves bombs should be easy to remove... !*get slapped* 01:05 watch carefully! 01:05 <3litecandycrusher> 273 01:06 no 01:08 dead 01:08 <3litecandycrusher> 273 DW? 01:08 <3litecandycrusher> XD 01:09 neither. 01:09 <3litecandycrusher> 7 move bombs… hmm... 01:09 203? 01:09 103* 01:09 no 01:09 I reformulate the question 01:10 794 01:10 these 7 moves bombs should be easy... wtch carefully,i think not 01:10 no 01:10 clue B : (ih) 01:11 (insanely hard) 01:12 Are you sure it is 7 moves? 01:13 yes! 01:13 I opened a PM to wildonesbot by accident xd 01:13 :D 01:13 <3litecandycrusher> (clap) XD 01:13 530 Pre nerf? 01:13 <3litecandycrusher> 530? 01:13 o.o 01:13 <3litecandycrusher> o.o 01:13 -_- 01:14 Go to hell, Fiona -_- 01:14 <3litecandycrusher> there 01:14 Wait... 01:14 Fiona! o.o 01:14 <3litecandycrusher> yup :/ 01:14 <3litecandycrusher> BRB 01:14 Not her again -_- 01:14 And pretending Flockky's username -_- 01:14 Mario 01:14 is it 530 pre nerf? 01:14 nope 01:15 Another clue? 01:15 clue 3 - Watch out that nasty conveyor belt! he's holding a nasty blocker 01:16 567? 01:16 no 01:16 5uu? 01:16 *566 (fp) 01:16 yes! 01:17 So, it's my turn again.. 01:17 577 01:18 Clue 1: Where is that jelly? I can't see it! 01:18 342 01:18 578 V1 01:18 xD 01:18 Olaf! 01:18 You got it! 01:18 O.O 01:18 nice olaf! :) 01:18 wut? XD 01:18 Yeah, it was 578 V1! 01:19 QUIZ : name another level that was like 578 v1 01:19 813 01:19 380 DW V1, Mario. 01:19 yes! 01:19 I'm thinking of one 01:19 I will be in a while back. 01:20 yeah me too. 01:20 It's raining t... Bombs! 01:21 <3litecandycrusher> back 01:21 Clue 1 : It's raining t... Bombs! 01:22 <3litecandycrusher> why do i keep getting reconnected from another browser :S 01:22 <3litecandycrusher> oh wait, probably because i look at the "special" pages 01:25 gtg 01:25 Fiona came back -_- 01:28 just for 5 mins :) 01:36 hi ; why a Gay filter here ? we didn't have one when France and Ireland legalized gay marriage ! 01:38 o.o 02:08 Choco!!! o.o 02:31 I must go for too long, see you tomorrow 02:31 (chat log rocks :) ) 02:32 . 02:32 . 02:32 . 02:32 Hi. 02:36 <3litecandycrusher> User blog:Wildonesbot/5 secrets about Wildoneshelper o.o 02:36 <3litecandycrusher> what is this all about? 02:44 Chat is dead today... 02:46 It wasn't until now.. 02:46 Oh, hi Chaney. 02:46 Not to mention skunk appeared again. 02:46 Hi Leo. 02:46 I don't mind the smell of skunk o_o 02:47 Skunk named Fiona -_- 02:48 Oh. 02:49 Not to mention naming self F***kky -_- 02:49 Yeah... 02:49 What will be next? 02:50 Paksys comes out of his grave. 02:50 Pasky needs to stay dead -_- 02:51 Oh, not YOU again -_- 02:51 Ah, the hackers are not here, great! 02:52 Umm... 02:52 Get out. 02:52 @Ggbb 02:52 No problem. 02:53 Hi Olaf 02:53 Stop slandering Flockky and Mega from hacking, Ggbb. 02:53 Hi Olaf. 02:53 There is no sign of hackers because they aren't -__- 02:54 4 months of playing and complete the game? 02:54 That is HACKING! ;-) 02:54 It took me less than 24 hours to be 461-530 -_- 02:54 Complete the game within 4 months is IMPOSSIBLE. 02:55 They had luck, not hacks 02:55 -__- 02:55 Hacks. 02:55 LUCK -__ 02:55 -_- 02:55 Stop, Ggbb! -_- 02:55 Stop it now -_- 02:56 "Complete the game within 4 months is IMPOSSIBLE." 02:56 No it's not. You just need to complete 15 levels a day :P 02:56 (Tick) 02:56 xD 02:56 1 episode a day :P 02:56 I beat 27 levels in one day. 02:56 I once beat O_O, If I counted it roght 02:57 right* 02:57 69 :S 02:57 589-616. 02:57 617 - streak lost :( 02:57 461-530 2015 07 01